


Black Tie Optional

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-23
Updated: 2000-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny, Ray and formal wear.





	Black Tie Optional

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

BLACK TIE OPTIONAL 

 

****

BLACK TIE OPTIONAL

This story is for my two and only CatVina. 

I recently had a dream about Benny and Ray getting frisky while wearing tuxedos, and I decided to turn it into a story. I cut out some of the more bizarre aspects of the dream, and added some details, and here it is. 

Alliance owns these characters, I'm just borrowing them, and no money will be made from this story. 

****

Rated NC17 for the graphic depiction of sex. 

Ray turned to Ben with a sigh. "Well, Benny, you Canadians outdid yourselves tonight. That was the most boring party I've ever been to." 

Ben grinned. "Thank you kindly, Ray. Although I was very entertained all evening." 

"You're kidding me!" Ray said in disbelief. 

"No, not at all. Whenever I would start to get bored, I would just look at you in the tuxedo, and I would perk right up." 

"Really?" Ray smiled. 

"Absolutely. And since I looked at you whenever I was bored, I spent almost all evening watching you." 

Ray laughed. "Why, thank you, Benny." He let his eyes trail slowly over his lover. "You look pretty damn breathtaking yourself." 

Ben just smiled as the valet pulled up in the Riv. Ray retrieved the keys, Ben tipped the valet, and the two men got in the car and made their escape from the party. 

They rode in happy silence until Ben suddenly said "You missed the turn again, Ray." 

"Damn!" Ray swore. 

Ben had moved into a new apartment the week before, and Ray still had trouble remembering to head there rather than to Racine Street. He pulled the car into an illegal U-turn and headed towards Benny's new apartment. 

Ben glanced over at Ray, then looked out the window without saying anything. Ray grinned. 

When Ray turned into the parking garage at Ben's apartment without signaling, however, Ben couldn't let it slide. "Ray?" 

"Yes, Benny love?" 

Ben paused at the tone in Ray's voice. It was his low, sexy voice, and it stopped Ben for a moment. Then he shook himself. Ray was just using that voice to distract him, and it was not going to work. 

"Ray, have you ever pondered the irony of an officer of the law breaking traffic laws on a fairly regular basis?" 

"No, not really. You know what I'm pondering right now, Benny? Your ass." The two men got out of the car and entered the building. 

"Ray, you are not going to distract me." 

"Really?" Ray grinned and reached out and grabbed Ben's ass. 

Ben gasped and jumped. "Ray!" 

"Yes, Benny?" 

"You are not going to distract me! I'm serious. What if you cause an accident one day?" 

"Benny, that's not going to happen." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really. I'm a careful driver." 

"So you break the law carefully?" 

"Exactly!" Ray smiled. 

"Still, perhaps I should teach you a lesson." 

"Teach me a lesson?" Ray was laughing now. "What are you going to do, Benny?" 

Ben smiled at him sweetly. "I could make a citizen's arrest." 

Ray laughed harder. "You're going to arrest me?" Suddenly, he lunged at Ben, pressing him against the wall outside his apartment door and pinning his arms behind his back. "Who's arresting who, Constable?" 

"Ray!" Ben struggled against Ray's hold, to no avail. 

Ray pressed himself up against Benny, pinning him against the wall even tighter. "Yeah? What are you going to do now, Mountie?" 

"Ray!" 

"Mr. Fraser, are you all right?" 

Both men started at the sound of the voice behind them. Ray quickly sprang away from Benny, and both men turned to see a middle aged man standing in the open door of the apartment opposite Ben's, watching them in concern. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Ben said. "Mr. Zahradnick, this is my friend, Ray Vecchio. Ray, Michael Zahradnick." 

"Nice to meet you." Ray said, with as much dignity as he could muster. 

The other man nodded. "Uh-huh." 

Ben pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked the door, then pulled Ray into the apartment after him. As the door closed behind them, Ben burst into laughter. "You always did know how to make a good first impression on people, Ray." 

Ray shook his head, but finally gave in and grinned. "I didn't make such a good impression on you." 

"On the contrary. I saw you in your Armani suit, so angry, your eyes flashing. You were very sexy, Ray." 

"And rude." 

"Well, yes. I thought you were sexy and rude and obnoxious. But first impressions are not always 100% correct." 

Ray stepped closer. "And I thought you were gorgeous and sexy and annoying. Sometimes first impressions _are_ 100% correct." 

"Oh really?" 

"Really." 

Ben smiled and gave Ray a kiss. "Here, love. Let me help you off with your jacket." 

He spun Ray gently around, then slipped the jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Before Ray could react, Benny grabbed both of his arms and held them behind his back, then marched him towards the bedroom. 

"Benny? What are you doing?" 

"I am making that citizen's arrest. Raymond Vecchio, I am placing you under arrest." 

He pushed Ray down onto the bed, then knelt on the bed, straddling Ray. "You have the right to remain silent, although if you use that right, I will be sorely disappointed." 

He sat down on Ray's thighs. "Anything I desire will be held against you. Do you understand these rights?" 

Ray didn't answer. He reached up and with a sudden hard shove knocked Benny to the side. "I'm resisting arrest, officer." 

Ben had landed on his stomach, and Ray rolled over to lie on top of him. "Whatcha going to do, Constable?" 

Ben lay still and silent. 

 

"Constable?" 

Still no answer. 

"Don't make me do this, Benny." 

"Ray." Ben's warning was muffled by the mattress. 

"I'm sorry, Constable Fraser, but you leave me no choice." Ray began tickling Benny, and his lover sprang to life with a vengeance. 

"Ray! Stop it Ray!" He gasped out between bouts of laughter. 

"Nope." 

Wriggling and squirming fiercely, Ben managed to turn over and push Ray off him. Ray lay on the bed laughing for a minute, then pulled Ben down to lay beside him. 

Ben smiled at his lover and ran a gentle finger over his lips, then leaned forward for a kiss. Ray returned the kiss, stroking Benny's face lightly. Ben reached up and fumbled with Ray's tie; finally managing to untie it, then he tossed it to the floor. 

Ray rose to his knees and started removing his shirt. Ben suddenly realized that he was still fully dressed in his tuxedo, and he hurried to catch up with Ray, quickly shedding his jacket, tie and shirt. 

"Oh yes, that's better." Ray said approvingly. He pulled and tugged at Benny's undershirt, finally managing to free it from the waistband of Ben's pants. Ben quickly yanked the undershirt over his head and tossed it aside, and Ray turned his attention to covering Benny's chest with a series of light, teasing kisses, finally biting down lightly on a nipple. 

Ben jumped and gasped slightly, then smiled at Ray and ran his hands over Ray's chest, still clad in his undershirt. 

"Benny." Ray said. "Would you like to remove that, please?" 

"Not just yet." Ben smiled, continuing to tease at Ray's chest through the fabric of the shirt. Finally Ray pulled Benny's hands away and ripped his undershirt off in one quick motion. 

"There." He said with satisfaction. "That's much better." 

"I have to agree." Ben said. He bent down and took one of Ray's nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth while pinching and rolling the other nipple between his fingers. 

Ray's breathing became more and more unsteady, and finally he took Ben's face between his hands and drew him into another kiss. 

At an unspoken signal the men moved to stand next to the bed, and somehow managed to remove their cumberbunds. After that they were able to remove their dress pants and underwear with no problems, and finally they were standing before each other, naked. 

"I'll never get used to how beautiful you are." Ray whispered. 

Ben blushed, and Ray laughed softly and drew him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Benny's waist. 

Ben rolled them both onto the bed, then rolled himself on top of Ray, pinning his lover gently beneath him. 

Ray sighed happily and let his hands roam over Benny's body, stroking his hips and back and ass, squeezing and rubbing as he went. 

Ben started moving his hips gently from side to side, rubbing his cock slowly against Ray's. Ray moaned quietly and pulled away. "Benny." He whispered. 

Ben smiled in understanding and leaned over to the nightstand drawer and removed the tube of lubrication. Ray lay back against the pillows, smiling at his lover. 

Ben smiled back as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers, then with Ray watching, he very carefully, very deliberately and very slowly ran his fingers over his cock again and again, coating it with the lube. 

Finally, Ray couldn't take it anymore. "Benny." 

"Yes, love?" 

Ray just smiled at him, then lifted his legs, draping them over Benny's shoulders. Ben drew a ragged breath. "Oh, Ray..." 

"Now, Benny. Oh, God, now." 

With a last smile and a shuddering breath, Ben moved forward and entered his lover. Ben began thrusting slowly and gently, and Ray moved his hips in time with Benny, encouraging him to move faster. 

For a while there was no sound in the room except for the gasps of the two men and the quiet, rhythmic squeaking of the bedsprings. 

Finally, though, Ray gave a wordless cry and came, spending himself against Ben. 

At the feel of Ray's seed spurting over his chest and stomach, Ben cried out and began thrusting faster, driving himself deeper into his lover. Suddenly afraid he might be hurting Ray, Ben eased up, moving slower again. 

"For God's sake, Benny." Ray gasped out. "Just do it. For once in your life just let yourself go. It's okay." 

"Ray." A strangled gasp. 

Ray reached out and grabbed Ben by the hips, pushing him deeper into himself. Ben cried out loudly and began moving even more urgently than before, until with another cry he came. Time seemed to freeze for an endless moment, then Ben collapsed forward to lie against Ray's chest. 

Ben lay draped over Ray, feeling pleasantly limp and exhausted. He was vaguely aware of Ray's voice murmuring endearments, and he was finally able to respond with a noise that sounded something like Ray's name. He rolled off Ray to lay next to him, and looked over at his lover with a smile. 

After a few minutes, Ray tugged gently on his arm. "Come on, Benny." Ray got out of the bed and walked over to Benny's side of the bed. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Come on." He leaned down and gave Benny a kiss, and Ben smiled up at him, reviving a little. 

"Where are we going?" Ben asked, getting out of the bed. 

"We need to get cleaned up a little bit, love. Come on, let's go take a shower." 

Ben followed Ray into the bathroom and into the shower. The warm water cut through his sleepy haze, but not nearly as much as the feeling of his lover running a soapy washcloth over his body. 

Deciding that he shouldn't be having all the fun, Ben grabbed a washcloth and returned the favor, and the two men thoroughly washed each other, then Ben turned so that Ray was standing under the stream of water and rinsed him off. 

Ray smiled and spun Ben around so that he was the one standing under the water, then pulled him into a kiss, while running his hands slowly over Benny's back. Ben broke the kiss and laid his head on Ray's shoulder with a sigh. The combined sensations of the warm water and his lover's hands were very soothing, and Ben felt as if he could fall asleep right there. 

Ray noticed Ben leaning more and more heavily against him, and he smiled. "You with me, Benny?" 

"Mmmmm." 

Ray smiled again and gave Benny a kiss on the cheek, then reached around him and turned off the water. "Come on, love." 

"Mmmm." Ben tightened his arms around Ray and sagged against him further. 

"Benny, we can't sleep here." Ray said, his voice full of affection and amusement. 

"Yes, I can." Ben's voice was a sleepy mumble. 

Ray sighed and reached around the shower curtain, grabbing a towel. He dried Benny off, then led him back to the bed. Ben lay down, pulled up the covers, and was asleep within seconds. 

Ray looked at Benny sleeping, still flushed from their lovemaking and damp from the shower, and he smiled. "If I weren't such a gentleman, Fraser, I'd ravish you right now." 

* * *

Ray yawned and rolled over, reaching for Benny. His arm fell across an empty mattress, however, and he opened his eyes, fully awake. Light was coming in through the crack in the curtain, and Ray glanced at the clock. 7:30. He rolled over onto his back, stretching lazily, then smiled. 

There were delicious smells coming from the direction of the kitchen. The smell of bacon cooking mingled with the scent of coffee brewing. Ray climbed out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweat pants and walked into the bathroom. After splashing cold water over his face and brushing his teeth, he headed into the kitchen. 

Benny turned from the stove with a smile and handed Ray a cup of coffee. "Good morning, love." Ben said, giving Ray a quick kiss. 

"Morning, Benny. Anything I can do to help?" 

Ben smiled. "You can keep me company." 

"I can do that." Ray sat down at the table, grinning. He might be the gourmet cook in the relationship, but when it came to making a good, solid breakfast, no one could beat Benny. 

Ray sat sipping his coffee and making idle conversation while Benny finished cooking the pancakes, then the two men ate their meal in companionable silence. After he had finished his second helping, Ray pushed his plate back with a contented smile. "You know, I could get used to this, Benny." 

"Really? I'm very glad to hear you say that." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." 

"What's that, Benny?" 

Ben dropped his gaze from Ray's to concentrate on his hands, which were busily shredding his paper napkin. "Well, it's just an idea, Ray. Just something for you to think about. You don't have to give me an answer right away. You don't have to say yes or no yet." 

Ray smiled fondly. "I can't say anything until you actually ask the question, Benny." 

"Oh. Right." Ben looked up to meet Ray's gaze and cleared his throat. Ray noted with interest that Benny was turning a mild shade of red. "I would like you to consider moving in with me." 

A smile spread slowly over Ray's face. "You want us to live together?" 

Ben just nodded. 

"Wow." Ray took a sip of his coffee. "You think you could put up with me on a permanent basis?" 

"I know I could." 

"I mean, every morning when you woke up, there I'd be." 

"Yes." 

"And every night after work, instead of dropping you off, I'd come inside with you." 

"Oh, yes." 

"Would breakfasts like these be part of the deal?" 

"If you wanted." 

"And nights like last night?" 

"Absolutely." 

Ray took another sip of coffee. "You know, sometimes I'm really cranky in the morning." 

Ben shook his head. "I don't care." 

Ray stood up from his chair and moved over to Ben's, straddling his legs to sit down in his lap facing him. "We'd have to get a television set." 

"We can do that." 

"And if I even once hear you singing in the shower at 5:00 a.m. I swear I'll..." 

Ben interrupted Ray by pulling him into a passionate kiss. Finally Ben broke away and looked into Ray's face, smiling. "Does that mean yes, Ray?" 

"Yes, Benny. It means yes." 

Ben's face lit up with such a happy smile that it made Ray's heart ache. Ray took Ben's face into his hands for another kiss, then abruptly pulled away and jumped up. "Come on, Benny!" 

"Where are we going?" 

"To my house. To get my stuff." 

Ben laughed. "Now?" 

"Sure! Why not? We've got the whole day free. We'll go tell Ma the news and pack up my stuff and bring it over here. There shouldn't be too much. Now that you have some decent furniture, we can leave my stuff at the house. I'll just need to get my clothes and personal items and stuff." 

"Okay. I'll make some room in the closet. Or build another one." 

"You're a very funny man, Benton Fraser." 

Ben took Ray's hands and pulled himself to his feet. "We have no idea what we're getting ourselves into, do we?" 

"None at all. But it's going to be a hell of an adventure finding out." 

#### THE END

Comments welcome.


End file.
